Jikan no Kami, Kagome
by Watermelonsmellinfellon
Summary: Kagome had met Tomoe when she was in the Feudal Era. After the final battle, she returns home to her normal life. One day, she saves a man from a dog and he gives her his home as payment. Why is Tomoe there? Kagome decides to play with the fox when she realizes that he doesn't remember their previous encounter. And how does she go from humble miko, to all-powerful kami?
1. Meeting

**A/N: New story!**

**I don't own Inuyasha or Kamisama Hajimemashita.(wish I did)**

**I have no beta.**

**Enjoy!**

Kagome panted for air. She had been fighting some demons when she had gotten separated from the group…...again. During the battle, she had been cornered and somehow fell into a river. The water was moving quickly and she was dragged down stream.

The worst thing about the whole situation, was that when she was finally able to get out of the water, her jeans were heavy with the water and her white shirt was now see through. She had also lost her weapon to the rapids and was now in a horrible mood. Then, it started to rain.

Finding a cave to stay in wasn't all that hard. The problem was that she was cold and couldn't make a fire with wet wood. She didn't have her bag with her and was beginning to sniffle. And it was getting dark, in top of it all.

She hugged her knees to her chest and growled in annoyance. Why did these kind of thing always happen to her? It so wasn't fair!

Suddenly, a coldness that was much worse than what she was feeling originally flooded the cave. She shivered while looking at the entrance to see something shocking. It was a demon, who had a strong resemblance to Sesshomaru, but had ears like Inuyasha.

"Hello little human," he purred as he moved closer.

Kagome couldn't tell if her was a wolf, a dog or a fox. Either way, she knew well enough not to let him get any closer to her than he already was.

"Go away," she mumbled.

The demon paused in his stride and fixed her with a shocked look. It quickly shifted into one of confusion. "Aren't you going to cry because you're scared?" he asked with a cocked brow.

She snorted, "I'm not scared of you."

The honesty in her tone was easily noticed and he stepped back a bit.

She let out a huff, "I'm just annoyed. Cause if you're a dog, you'll start acting like I'm someone for you to push around. If you're a wolf, you'll probably claim that I'm 'your woman', and if you're a fox, I really don't feel like staving off your seduction."

She gave him her most annoyed look, trying to get it across that she wasn't in the mood to deal with him.

The demon was staring at her. She couldn't dissect the expression and rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"I'm aGin Gitsune, and I have no wish to seduce you. I just want to hear you scream," the demon smirked, disappearing from her view.

She felt a hard grip her hair and yank her upward. Her eyes connected with a dark violet and she held back a blush. What was with her attracting the sexy silver haired men?! Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Youko and now _this_ guy.

"Are you going to scream for me human?" the demon asked while he caressed her face.

She glared at him and brought her hands up to run them through his hair. He jerked back a little when her fingers grabbed harshly onto his ears.

"Not in the way you want!" she yelled loudly in his ears.

He flinched and distanced himself from her immediately. He glared at her as he rubbed his sore ears.

Kagome thanked her lucky stars that she knew about such weaknesses. Inuyasha and Youko were a big help in that area.

The fox was watching her with a narrowed gaze, "Why aren't you afraid of me?"

She snorted, "I don't have to be afraid of you. I know for a fact that I could kill you without a problem."

Her answer seemed to intrigue him and he fixed her with a bewildered expression. "Oh really? And how would you accomplish this little human?" he asked in a taunting voice.

Kagome's mouth curved into a sadistic smile that she had learned from Inuyasha. One that could scare anyone and it seemed to have the effect on the fox. She let the dam that was suppressing her reiki break and her power flooded the area. Her hair was floating from the release, and her eyes took on a pink glow. "You were saying?" she asked with a raised brow.

The fox hissed. He didn't know that she was a miko! From her little power surge, he could easily tell that she wasn't lying. So the strangely dressed human girl was a powerful miko, who hadn't killed him yet. Briefly, he wondered why.

Not even ten seconds after she had let her power go, she bottled it up again, leaving no indication that anything had even happened.

"Why don't you kill me if you can?" he asked.

She shrugged, "You haven't really done anything to me. And besides, I don't believe in killing without reason. Will you go away now?"

He glared at her, but knew not to push the issue. Turning from the strange human and looked over his shoulder and said, "I will go for now. But know this human. I will do whatever I want, when I want." He moved to the cave opening. Before departing he called over his shoulder, "My name is Tomoe. Remember it!"

Kagome spent the night in the rain, thinking about the strange demon. She was feeling a little glad for the rain, because walking out into it completely washed away the scent of the fox that had touched her. When INuyasha had found her the next day, he wasn't able to smell the other male and for that she was grateful.

Looking back on her encounter, she couldn't help but wonder if she really was going to see the fox again. She secretly hoped so. The reason being the same one as her wanting Sesshomaru to show up. She needed something attractive to look at and seeing Inuyasha all the time wasn't enough.

_Well, a single miko can only hope for so much I guess. But still, even though he caught me at a bad time, he was sexy! That hair and those eyes! Oh please Kami let me see him again!_

**A/N: This was the first chapter. Tell me what you though!**

**Jikan no Kami, Kagome- God of time, Kagome.**

**Ja ne! :D**


	2. Shift in Her World

**A/N: Hello people! This is the second chapter!**

**I don't own either Inuyasha or Kamisama Hajimemashita.(wish I did though)**

**I have no beta, sorry.**

**Enjoy!**

Kagome looked down at the well in sadness. It had been a month since the final battle. Since the defeat of Naraku and her piecing he jewel back together. Her wish for whatever the Kami deemed necessary to happen and her returning home without a goodbye.

Midoriko had appeared when the wish was made, and informed her that the Kami had decided to make her the eternal guardian of the jewel, because she was the only being to be born completely pure and no miko that came after would ever match her. Kagome wasn't happy to find out that she would live forever, watching her friends and family dies before her eyes and leaving her alone.

Midoriko had attempted to quell her depression before she was able to move on and Kagome appreciated the effort. It didn't work, but the thought was what counted.

For the past month, she had gone to the well everyday. Looking down into the darkness and hoping to feel a spark of power. Every day, she was disappointed and would return to her bedroom in hopelessness.

The door to the well house was thrown open and Souta ran in. "Hey sis! There's someone at the house for you!" he yelled.

She looked up from her perch and nodded. As she followed him back to the house, she found herself hoping that it wasn't Hojo. He just didn't seem to get the hint that she wasn't interested. When you spend time around sexy demon males on a daily basis, your standards tend to rise and Hojo was too normal for her.

When she was near the kitchen she heard her mother offer the person tea.

"Yes, thank you," was the very polite masculine reply.

Kagome frowned. She didn't recognize the voice. None of the men she knew had a voice like that.

Rounding the corner, she saw her mother pouring tea for an auburn haired man.

When the man looked up and his eyes met hers, he broke into a large grin, and ran across the room.

Throwing his arms around her midsection, he yelled with a smile, "Momma!"

She looked down, into the teal eyes that were shining with obvious happiness. The auburn hair up in a high ponytail that let it flow gracefully down his back.

It couldn't be…..

"Shippo?" she whispered.

He nodded, "I was finally able to come and see you!"

"Huh?" she mumbled still in shock.

Shippo straightened to his full height, towering at least a head and a half over Kagome. He cleared his throat, "Well, Sesshomaru ordered Koga and I not to interfere with your life until you came back for good."

Not only was Shippo here, but so were Sesshomaru and Koga?! Tears came to her eyes.

"Momma! What's the matter?!" Shippo panicked, waving his arms around.

"Are you really here?" she asked.

Shippo pulled her into his arms, "Of course I am! We've been waiting to see you for a long time you know."

Kagome laughed as the tears slowed.

"Are you okay?" her son asked, wiping the tears away.

She nodded, "I'm just so happy! When the MIdoriko told me that the Kami had decided to make me immortal, I cried because I didn't want to spend all eternity alone. Now I won't have to!"

Shippo gaped before lifting her in his arms and spinning around, "Yay! Momma will be with me forever!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sesshomaru was a lot different than he was five hundred years ago. He even smiled at her and returned her hug. koga was a little more rambunctious though. He had swept her up into his arms and twirled her around.

Kagome was happy to see Ayame again, and was even happier to hear that Koga had finally mated the poor girl. That meant that he had finally kept his promise and gave up on her!

Shippo's mate was a bigger shock! He had mated little Rin. That was surprising because she always thought that Rin would end up with Kohaku and Shippo would be with Souten. But she was happy to find out that the two little ones she had always viewed as her children, were together, and had such cute kids of their own too!

Kagome was formally adopted as Sesshomaru's sister, and was made the heir to his companies. Her life did a whole one eighty and she found herself smiling all the time. She was told about Sango and Miroku's lives together and was shocked to hear that she was their descendant. Though it was pretty cool, she secretly worried that Miroku's perverted tendencies would appear in Souta. She hoped not.

As she walked home from school, she took a shortcut through a park. Distantly, she heard a cry for help.

Looking up, she nearly laughed at what she say. There was a man clutching a tree branch like it was his lifeline, while a small little dog was barking at him.

"Someone help me please!Take that dog away!" the man cried.

Kagome gave a low whistle, gaining the dogs attention. The barking ceased as the dog ran over to her. "You need to be nicer to people. Playing on his fears was mean," she growled in a low tone, knowing that the man couldn't hear her.

The pup whimpered and nodded before turning and high tailing it out of the area.

The man slid down the tree slowly. His obvious fear still affecting him. "It's gone?" he asked.

"Yes. Are you okay?" Kagome asked, her motherly instincts taking over, even though she was talking to a grown man.

He sighed as he collapsed to the ground. "Now I am. You are my hero young miss….?"

"Kagome," she supplied.

"Kagome," he nodded. "I have a horrible fear of dogs. I thought visiting my old home would be nice, but as soon as I set foot in the city, a dog found me!" he sighed once more.

Turning to face her, he smiled. Kagome was nearly blown away by the brightness of his smile. How she had overlooked his good looks was surprising but she quickly shook herself out of it. No need to linger on such things.

"My name is Mikage. I'd like to give you something for saving me," he said, the wind blowing his blond hair in front of his face. He held it in place with a hand as he stood. Digging into his pocket, he pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to her.

She looked at the writing, finding a set of directions on it.

"I haven't lived in my home in a long time, but I know that it's still in good condition. The servants will always remain there, even if I'm not with them. I never felt like a good master anyway, so I think you'll fit that position better than me," he smiled.

Kagome's brow furrowed. What was he doing?

"I am giving you my home. Just follow those directions and tell the servants that Mikage sent you," he added.

She looked down at the paper and gasped. He was talking about the old shrine that wasn't too far from _her _family's shrine! He was giving it to her?!

"Why would you give me a shrine? All I did was shoo a dog away?" she asked, completely perplexed from what was happening.

Mikage shrugged, "I think you deserve it. Especially after all you've been through."

Kagome blushed when Mikage leaned forward and kissed her forehead. The connection causing a warm feeling to flow through her body. A bright pink light erupted between them, causing Mikage to laugh.

"Well then, young miko Kagome. I shall see you again. Take care of the shrine," he said.

Kagome watched in shock as he walked away. His words just registering in her head.

_He called me 'miko'! He knew that I was a miko! But he wasn't a demon!_

She glanced at the paper in her hands and sighed. She was just given a shrine for saving a strange man from a dog. The man then calling her a miko and walking off like nothing had happened. Can the day get any weirder?

_I might as well check it out._

**A/N: The second chapter! Tomoe is in the next one!**

**How was it?**

**Ja ne! :D**


	3. Frightening Evaluation

**A/N: Hello people! This is the third chapter!**

**I don't own Inuyasha or Kamisama Hajimemashita(I really wish I did though!)**

**THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED **_**TO TSUKIYOTENSHI **_**FOR BEING THE 20TH REVIEWER! THANK YOU!**

Enjoy!

Kagome looked up at the shrine. Mikage Shrine wasn't nearly as large as her family's shrine, but it was fancier. She could tell that some form of magic was keeping the whole area in tip top shape.

She walked under the tori arch and shrank back when a bluish violet fire circled her body. From the energy she felt, she could tell that it was fox fire.

"Mikage, how dare you leave for twenty years," came a voice from the flames.

Kagome rolled her eyes and moved forward to the door of the largest building on the shrine. She knocked three times and waited.

The door was opened by two little people. Before they could continue Kagome pushed them out of the way of the blue fire that was heading toward her. She ducked, thankful for her reflexes.

"Mikage, how dare you leave me to take care of this place for twenty years," a voice called out.

She looked up and her jaw dropped. _Tomoe? What's he doing here?_

The fox came closer, his fox fire surrounding his body, "I'll kill you for abandoning me!"

She fixed his with a bored look, "Okay, I don't look anything like that blonde guy who's scared of dogs."

The fox paused, his hand inches from her face. He looked her over and leaned away with a frown on his face.

"Onikiri, Kotetsu, she isn't Mikage," he said to the two little people who had opened the door.

"But she has the symbol of the Land God on her forehead," claimed the one in the spotted mask.

The other one jumped up, "I can feel Mikage sama's spirit coming from her!"

Tomoe folded his arms, "She isn't him." He looked her over, "Who the hell are you?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. _I thought that I had left quite an impression on him too! Well, maybe some demons have bad memories._

"Well Tomoe, I came across a blonde man on my way home. He was hiding in a tree from a dog that was barking at him. In return for saving him, he said that he'd give me this shrine," she told the fox, handing him the paper.

The fox looked at it in distaste, "This is definitely Mikage's writing."

"Yeah, he then planted a kiss on my forehead, said something and left. He was gone by the time I understood what he said though," she told him.

Tomoe sighed, "The man you saved, was the god of this shrine. He left about twenty years ago and we haven't seen him since."

Kagome could tell that Tomoe wasn't happy.

"To be given the shrine, along with his powers, makes you the Land God now," Tomoe explained.

Onikiri and Kotetsu jumped on her in that instant, "We have a new god ! What's your name milady?!"

Tomoe snorted and hooked a finger under chin, making her look up at him. "There is no way that you're a god. You're just a weak little human." He pushed her away and stood to his full height, "I refuse to accept you."

He then pulled out a hand fan and muttered, "Get her out of here. We don't need her."

Kagome glared at the annoying fox. "Well, I might not be able to stay here anyway. That is my mothers decision. You're going to have to get over it. If I live here, you'll be stuck with me. And if I'm not allowed, I'll still come to take care of the shrine, so too bad foxy!"

Tomoe backed up in shock, "How do you know I'm a fox?"

"None of your business," Kagome smirked, folding her arms.

Tomoe glowered at her. He looked to Kotetsu and Onikiri and said, "If she stays, I'm leaving. I'm only Mikage's familiar. I refuse to help this little girl."

"Well, you'll find out tomorrow if you're leaving or not. I suggest that you prepare just in case!" Kagome snapped.

She stood and turned back to the door. "See you tomorrow foxy," she called over her shoulder.

Tomoe was left in a confused state. "Didn't she seem a little too accepting of everything?" he asked the two will-o'-the-wisps.

They shrugged. "I hope she can stay. I liked her hair." Kotetsu said.

Onikiri nodded, "Will you really leave Tomoe dono? If she stays?"

Tomoe shrugged, "Most likely."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next day, Kagome returned to Mikage Shrine. Her mother insisted on seeing the shrine and meeting the servants. She then decided to tell Sesshomaru who then told Shippo and Koga.

Kagome had rushed ahead to warn the fox not to act disrespectful in Sesshomaru's presence.

She opened the door to the house without knocking. She owned the place now, she could go in if she wanted. She didn't expect to see Tomoe lounging in the floor without a shirt on, surrounded by female demons who were pouring him sake.

She cleared her throat and got all of their attention. "Nice to see you all. I have some people who would like to check out the shrine and if you want to stay, behave!" she ordered.

Tomoe snorted, "You just had to bring your girlfriends huh? To show off the hot fox right?"

Kagome snorted as well, "Like that would ever happen. No, my mother is coming to check out the place and then she'll answer me. The three coming with her are friends, but they're males and I suggest that you show some respect to them."

Tomoe stood up and glared, "I'm not your familiar. I don't have to listen you!"

"True," she nodded.

Tomoe smirked, thinking that he had won.

Kagome smirked back as she sensed the auras of her friends outside the door. "However, you'll have to answer to him, should you not obey me," she pointed to the door as Sesshomaru stepped in.

Watching Tomoe's face go from triumphant victory to pure terror in a second was great! Kagome had to contain her laughter.

Sesshomaru, Koga and Shippo stepped into the room. The three exuding powerful auras that screamed, 'Don't mess with us'.

The females that had been lavishing Tomoe with attention, were on their knees, bowing to the Lord of all demons.

Sesshomaru regarded the fox with disgust, "Another wild fox Kagome?"

"Hey!" Shippo yelled as their camouflage spells released, leaving the three in their normal humanoid forms. Pointy ears, fangs, claws and long flowing hair all free to gaze upon.

"He was already here. According to him, he's the familiar of the previous owner," she explained with her palms raised in defence.

Tomoe looked at the three demons in shock. His eyes drifted to Kagome with confusion, "How are _you_, a puny little _human_, on good terms with the strongest demon in the world?"

Kagome grinned, "I'm his adopted sister." She laughed as his face paled.

Sesshomaru looked about the room, "Your powers sustain the shrine. If you were to ever leave, the shrine would wither away into nothingness. A useful skill."

Tomoe looked a little smug when he heard that. His smugness was dashed at the next thing Sesshomaru said.

"Nothing that can't be easily replaced though. An expendable talent that this Sesshomaru can easily make up for," Sesshomaru gave a casual shrug.

Kagome nodded, "Exactly. So, whether you stay or not, doesn't matter."

Tomoe could feel the crushing pressure of Sesshomaru's youki. The other demons that came with him were hanging back, not doing anything.

Kagome's mother came into the room, and the youki dissipated. "It's such a lovely shrine! Kagome, you know that I believe that everything happens for a reason, and I think your next adventure will involve this place. You have my blessing dear," she smiled, patting her daughters back.

Koga and Shippo stepped forward, their eyes on Tomoe. "What will you do?" they asked in unison.

Tomoe didn't really want to leave the place he had called a home for so long. He didn't want to subject himself to being a servant of the girl either. But, she had connections with the Lord of all demons. She was considered his sister. If he acted untowardly to her, his life would be forfeit. He also didn't know when he'd see Mikage again. With the girl there, he might show up at some point, and he didn't want to miss that.

Tomoe let out a frustrated breath, "I'll stay."

Onikiri and Kotetsu cheered. Kotetsu then said, "All you have to do is sign the familiar contract!"

Onikiri nodded excitedly, "Yes. Then Master Tomoe will have to do whatever you order him to!"

Tomoe felt like killing them then as a horrible smirk came over Kagome's face.

"How do we sign this contract?" she asked with deep interest.

The will-o'-the-wisps shouted, "You have to kiss!"

Besides Kagome's mother, everyone else was gagging or showing some form of disgust.

Kagome looked at Tomoe in confusion, "You said that you were Mikage's familiar. So, you kissed him?!"

Tomoe was red as a beat. "I can't remember when we met, or how we met. But yes. It was forced on me though!"

Shippo and Koga snorted, "Sure."

Shippo calmed down and fixed Tomoe with a glare. "If I find out, that you did anything to my mother, I'll kill you. You may be older and of a rare breed of Kitsune, but I've been trained by Sesshomaru and you will have nothing on me."

Koga was serious as well, "And if I find out that you made a move on my woman, I'll skin you you stupid fox! I'm much older than you Kit and I'm still the Prince of the Wolves."

Kagome frowned at them, "Koga, you are mated now! Stop saying that! I was never yours to begin with!"

"Until you are mated, you are still my woman. I was the first to lay claim on you and until you are mated to someone that we _all_ agree on, by pack law, you're still mine," Koga huffed.

Shippo snickered, "Even though she technically belongs to Sesshomaru now because he adopted her into his own pack. So, really she is his."

Koga grumbled, "You had to say that?"

As the fox and the wolf got into an argument, Tomoe was completely bewildered. A mature Kitsune considered a human woman his mother? And the Prince of the Wolf Demons considered her his woman even though he had been mated for a while? How old was this girl? Was she even human?

Sesshomaru stepped in front of him, his cold golden eyes piercing Tomoe to the core. "You will not force yourself on my imouto if she does not welcome such advances. This will be simple kiss and nothing more," the Taiyoukai threatened.

Kagome stepped up to his side and patted his shoulder. "I don't think we'll have any problems. He's nothing like Kurama was," she reassured him.

Sesshomaru growled in annoyance, remembering how the Master Thief had bothered Kagome for several months on end. The damn fox had followed her everywhere! It was extremely aggravating! Then one day, he caught wind of something valuable that was being guarded very tightly and he bade Kagome farewell, promising to see her again.

He was disgusted, remembering how he had to drag the fox away from the miko while she tried to bathe. Just because the Legendary Bandit was once his sensei, before he became a thief, didn't mean that he could disrupt Sesshomaru's pack. Whether the pack knew they were his or not.

"Kurama has purple foxfire. Tomoe's is bluish/purple. Just because they both are Gin Gitsune, doesn't mean that they are exactly the same. Kurama would be seducing me the moment he looked at me. Tomoe isn't like that. In fact, since he kissed Mikage, I'm sure he'd hit on you, not me," Kagome said with smirk. A little jab at the prick for forgetting her so easily.

Tomoe's jaw dropped at the insult to his sexual preference! How dare she!

He marched around the feared Taiyoukai and grabbed the girl by the shoulders. Pulling her forward, he slammed his lips against hers.

A blinding pink light engulfed the room. He backed off, "I like women, you stupid girl."

Miraculously, he was able to ignore the pissed reaction that the three other demons had. He refused to look at the girl. Or even acknowledge that he had just signed the contract with her.

Kagome's mother looked around the room and smiled. "I think everything will work out splendidly, don't you?"

**A/N: Another one bites the dust!**

**How was it?**

**Check out my other stories if you're game! They're doing really well!**

**Ja ne! :D**


	4. A Familiar Snake

**A/N: Hello people!**

**This chapter is dedicated to **_**Cade123**_**(30th reviewer) and **_**Foxluna**_**(40th reviewer). Thanks! ;)**

**I don't own Inuyasha or Kamisama Hajimemashita!(I wish I did!)**

**I have no beta.**

**Enjoy!**

Kagome woke early in the morning to go about her chores for the day. Briefly, she noted the cleanliness of the house as she moved through it, but didn't pay it much thought.

Outside, she set to sweeping the shrine, and polishing the statues. The sun was just rising over the city and she smiled and how pretty it looked.

When her chores were finished, she returned to the house and began cooking herself breakfast.

When Tomoe walked in the room, he was shocked to see her there, chopping vegetables. "You can actually do something," he commented.

She jerked, the knife slicing her hand.

"What a clumsy human. Cutting yourself with a knife," the fox tsked.

Kagome watched as the cut healed quickly and gave him a confused look, "What cut?"

Tomoe grabbed her hand and looked it over, flipping it around, this way and that. "I could've sworn you cut yourself," he mumbled.

Kagome pulled her hand away and gave him a weird look. "I think you need some rest."

Tomoe quirked a brow and watched as she made her lunch. She hummed a small tune, smiling to herself. Maybe she wasn't so annoying. She wasn't demanding that he cook for her and judging from her disheveled state, she'd been awake for a while, doing the shrine chores.

Maybe being her familiar wouldn't be so bad.

Kagome went and bathed, getting ready for school. Since Mikage Shrine was close to her school, she didn't have to take a train to get there. She just had to walk for a few minutes.

The school day was pretty normal. Nothing went wrong. It was at lunch time, that the girls all freaked out over something.

In the middle of the classroom was a white snake! The girls were begging for someone to kill it, and the boys were conveniently, not around. Kagome could feel the strange aura around it, and decided to help it out.

"Don't worry, it's probably a prank from the boys. I've got it," she said, approaching the creature.

It blinked as she held out her hand.

Everyone watched in shock as the snake nudged her hand, and slithered up her arm.

"I'll take it outside," Kagome said as she headed for the door.

Once they were alone, she frowned at the snake. "So, care to tell me why a shikigami is slithering around the halls of my school?" she asked.

The eyes went wide.

She found a secluded spot behind a large tree that was on the school grounds.

The snake tightened around her arm for a second before slithering to the ground. She waited, foot tapping.

The snake seemed to sigh as it began glowing. In its place stood a silver haired man with goldish/green.

_What's with me and the silver haired hot guys?! I can make a harem!_

"So, who are you?" she asked.

He was staring at her, like she was something amazing.

"Hello! You in there?!" she waved a hand in front of his face.

The man snapped out of it and grabbed her hand, "May I know your name?" He leaned forward, placing a kiss on her knuckles.

She blushed lightly, "Uh...Kagome. You?"

He smirked, "I am Mizuki."

She hesitantly, pulling her hand away.

"How were you able to tell that I'm a shikigami? Not many can you know," he asked.

Kagome looked at him, "I'm a miko."

His eyes went wide, "Really?"

"Yeah. Anyway, why were you here?" she asked, trying to get back on track.

He smiled, "I get lonely and I like to venture out into the human population every now and then. I feel safer when I'm a snake though."

Kagome frowned, "You can get killed that way. No more running around like that. Keep this form or don't risk it."

Mizuki reeled back from the authoritative tone in her voice. She was kind of scary. "Okay," he mumbled.

Kagome's arm tingled and she looked down to see a red line curving around her wrist. Pushin her sleeve back, she saw that it extended pretty far. Then, it glowed and turned into a snake. She frowned and turned to give Mizuki a look.

"What did you do?" she said in a serious voice.

Mizuki flinched, "Well, I thought that since you were so nice, you'd make a great wife."

"No."

Mizuki's face dropped, "But-"

"No, no buts! I'm not marrying. Besides, Sesshomaru won't be happy about this. Me might even kill you when he sees this," Kagome said, rubbing the marking.

Mizuki paled, "Sesshomaru? As in the Lord of all Youkai?"

She grinned, "Yeah, he's my brother."

"Please don't let him kill me! I'm just, really lonely!" Mizuki begged, falling to his knees.

Kagome looked around, hoping that he hadn't caught anyones attention. "Stay here!" she ordered and ran back to the school.

After some sweet talking and great acting, she was finally able to get an excuse to go home.

She returned and grabbed his hand. "Come on."

Kagome ignored the looks she received as she dragged the attractive man down the street. He seemed completely unaware of the looks he was getting because he was looking at her the whole.

Up the steps of the shrine and finally in the house, she sighed. "Okay, talk."

Mizuki looked around the room and frowned slightly. "You live on a shrine?"

Before she could answer, Onikiri and Kotetsu appeared out of thin air. "Lady Kagome, you're home early!" Kotetsu cheered.

"Yeah, Master Tomoe said you would be back later!" Onikiri added.

Kagome smiled at them. "Well, I came home because I needed to talk to someone."

The will-o'-the-wisps looked at Mizuki and gasped, "Snake!"

An aura filled the room and Kagome sat back, wondering what the hell was happening.

Tomoe appeared in a flash of blue fire. Mizuki backed away from him.

"You stupid snake, why are you here?!" Tomoe demanded, fire at the ready.

Mizuki waved his hand, several snakes appearing and attacking the fox. Tomoe's fire destroyed them easily.

Kagome watched as they swapped insults. What was wrong with them?

"Do you know each other?" she finally asked.

Tomoe growled, "Unfortunately."

Mizuki nodded, "Yes. We've known each other for a while. I have to ask, why are you living with him?"

Tomoe smirked, "She's the god of the shrine."

Mizuki blanched, "A land god!"

Kagome and Tomoe nodded.

Mizuki pointed to her in shock, "I was going to marry a land god who was also a-"

Kagome was quick to slap a hand over his mouth. She subtly shook her head 'no' and smiled. "Yep! You picked one hell of a person to mark."

Tomoe growled again, "Where did he mark you?!"

She held up her right hand to show him the red snake. His eyes burned in anger and he glared at Mizuki. "How dare you!"

Mizuki laughed uncomfortably, "Well, I thought she would be a good wife."

"Just because your god is gone, doesn't mean you can come and take mine!" Tomoe yelled.

Mizuki glared, "At least Lady Yonomori didn't abandon me for twenty years! She's actually dead!"

Tomoe hissed and his fox fire surrounded the snake. "At least I have a god to serve now. You're just a lonely little pet!"

"What would a wild fox like you know about serving? I was born a holy familiar, you're just a demonic smudge on the title 'familiar'," Mizuki countered with a sneer.

Kagome walked in between them, "Enough! Tomoe sit down!"

The power of the contract made Tomoe obey. He looked so confused as it happened. His body was moving on its own, without him controlling it must have been creepy.

She looked at Mizuki, "You sit too, and no fighting!"

He jerked and did as she commanded, sitting across from Tomoe.

She sighed, "Okay. Now, onto something important. You two being petty and bringing up hurtful things isn't going to resolve anything. Mizuki, can you get rid of this?"

Mizuki's eyes became comically large and tear filled. "You wouldn't like to marry me?" he asked in a pitiful voice.

Tomoe snorted, "I wouldn't allow you to touch her with your filthy hands."

Mizuki looked at Tomoe and smirked, "I already did! I rubbed my whole body against her too!"

"Stop it! I _will_ call Sesshomaru here and have him deal with you both if I have to!" Kagome threatened, secretly enjoying how both froze. "I want to get rid of this marking. Sesshomaru can't see it nor can my son and my, _brother._ If you want to call him that."

Tomoe smirked, "They'll kill you for touching her!"

Kagome leveled him with her 'Sesshomaru' glare, "And they'll _skin you alive_ for letting him!"

Both men looked down in worry. Neither wanted to die, especially at the hands of the Legendary Daiyoukai of the West.

Mizuki frowned, "It'll fade within the night, since we didn't do anything to make it stronger."

She cocked a brow, "Anything?"

"You know, _anything_!" he blushed.

"Oh!" she looked away. Awkward.

"Well then, you said that you were a familiar?" Kagome asked, changing the subject.

Mizuki nodded and smiled wistfully, "I was hatched by Lady Yonomori to be a holy familiar to her shrine. Her shrine was built at a river by a village of people who were trying to get rid of a curse. Because she was created to help people, she got her powers from the lives of the humans in the village. But when the villagers left, she passed on."

Mizuki sighed hopelessly, "I still maintain the shrine in hopes that maybe she'll come back some day. But I know it's a futile effort. Tomoe is right, I'm a lonely pet."

Kagome felt bad for him. His situation was very similar to Tomoe's. Both were alone for a long time, waiting for masters that wouldn't come back. But they still waited, and hoped. How depressing.

Kagome looked over at Tomoe to see him looking a little sad. His aura was laced with sadness, even though he looked mostly fine.

"You know, I think Yonomori wouldn't mind if you moved on. Why spend time in a place that makes you sad?" she told the snake.

"I've been there for many years. I have no where else Kagome," Mizuki said with a frown. "Besides, I like taking care of Lady Yonomori's shrine."

"Come and live here."

Tomoe fell over. "What?!" he yelled in horror.

Mizuki's face lit up like a Christmas tree. "Really?!"

"No!" Tomoe whined.

"Sit!" Kagome smirked as Tomoe flopped onto his butt. Not as satisfying as sitting Inuyasha, but it would do.

"Yeah, we have all the space in the world!" she smiled at the snake familiar.

"No we don't!" Tomoe insisted, folding his arms with a pout.

"Yes we do!" she glared at him.

The fox and the miko glared at each other, trying to make the other back down.

"Thank you Kagome!"

Said girl looked over with a smile and froze when Mizuki leaned in and kissed her, his hands cradling her face. Another blinding pink light covered the room and Kagome was jerked away from the snake by Tomoe who was growling.

"You dirty snake!" the Gin Gitsune snarled.

Mizuki smiled and licked his lips, giving Kagome a wink. "I'm glad to have a new god. Please take care of me," he whispered.

Tomoe started to yell at the snake and Kagome walked away as the verbal spar escalated.

_The are ridiculous!_

**A/N: Another chapter down! I did this sort of out of order, because I want Mizuki in the next chapter where Kagome meets another silver haired, golden eyed male. Can you guess who it is? Mizuki and he have some things in common. ;)**

**Let me know what you think!**

**Ja ne! :D**


	5. Shirohebi no Zodiac to Gin Gitsune!

**A/N: Hello people! Another chapter!**

**I don't own Inuyasha or Kamisama Hajimemashita(Really wish that I did!).**

**I have no beta.**

**Enjoy!**

Kagome sighed as she took in the scenery. From Mikage Shrine, one could see the entire layout of Tokyo, which was an amazing sight. The sunlight sweeping over the skyscrapers just made it all look so lovely. Sure, it wasn't like the natural beauty of the Feudal Era, but it had it's own beauty all the same.

Today, she would go into the city, and try and find a shop that sold miko garbs. Such things were a rarity in these times, but some stores would probably sell what she needed.

She walked into the house to tell her familiars what she'd be doing that day.

"Tomoe, Mizuki, I'm going into the city today. Would either of you like to come?" she asked when entering the kitchen.

Mizuki jumped on the invitation immediately. He seemed excited to join her on her 'quest'. Tomoe didn't seem as interested and denied, saying that spending time around humans was annoying.

She poked her tongue out at him and smiled at Mizuki.

"Just let me get ready."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kagome dragged Mizuki all over the downtown part of Tokyo. They passed clothing stores, but when she had inquired about miko garbs, she was hit with a big negative. Even when she offered to pay for specially tailored clothes, she was told 'no'.

Frustration was setting in and she was tempted to call Sesshomaru and have him deal with it. But, the independence of doing it by herself was so exhilarating and she didn't want to give up just yet.

As she and Mizuki stood, waiting for the crosswalk, something caught her eye. A very noticeable _something_.

Standing a few feet away from her, was a beautiful man. He had long waist length silver hair that was styled in a fishtail braid. He was wearing a long Chinese style red dress.

Even though he looked like a girl, he was the same height as Mizuki and had a considerably broad chest for his thin frame. He had a masculine and feminine thing about him, like Sesshomaru. Like, they both could pretend to women easily, but there was just something about them that screamed _male_.

He noticed her attention and turned to give her a smile. He was seriously a Sesshomaru look alike. Down to his golden eyes.

When his eyes roved over her form from head to toe, she blushed. What was he doing?

He clapped his hands together, "Oh my dear! You have to let me design you an outfit! Your proportions are perfect!"

She was in a state of shock. Did he seriously just offer to do the one thing she'd been trying to get someone to do all day?

The beautiful man bowed, "May I know your name young lady?"

"Kagome," she muttered.

His eyes sparkled, "Such a lovely name! I am Ayame Sohma, and I would love to have you come to my shop. Though I specialize in fantasy clothing, I can certainly make an exception for you."

Kagome turned to look at Mizuki who shrugged, "Go for it!"

Ayame looked at Mizuki with wide eyes. "I would love to make clothes for you as well! Such beauty! You're are quite the jewel as well!"

Kagome snorted when Mizuki blushed and tried to hide his face in her hair.

Ayame smirked and sent her a wink. "So, would you like to come to my shop?" he asked.

Kagome nodded, hoping that he could help.

Ayame squealed and grabbed her hand, "Let's go!"

Kagome ran after the flamboyant man, making sure to keep a tight grip on Mizuki. There was no way she was going in this alone.

Ayame lead them through the city and to a small looking store. Over the door, was a picture of a fairy holding a wand as a white snake wrapped around her body. Odd.

The inside was much bigger than the outside led on. There were so many different kinds of fabrics. Kagome was amazed that Ayame was so dedicated to his work.

"Mine! Mine! We have two promising customers!" Ayame yelled as he walked in the store.

A brown haired woman ran into the main room from a doorway in the far back. Her hair was also braided but on either side of her head and she was wearing a maid outfit. Her glasses shined as she smiled at them.

"Welcome! It's very nice to meet you! I'm Mine Kuramae, Ayame's assistant! I'm so happy we have customers today!" the girl exclaimed.

Ayame twirled, "Yes! I saw this lovely young lady and I just had to make something for her! Her figure is perfect, wouldn't you agree Mine?!"

"Yes sir!" Mine nodded. "She would look wonderful in the color blue! Maybe a nice sailor suit," she suggested.

Ayame nodded, "My thoughts exactly Mine! Maybe even an elegant dress!"

Kagome and Mizuki watched as Ayame and Mine got into a discussion about the possible fabrics that would look great on the miko.

Ayame smiled and turned to Kagome, "What would you like me to make you? It's only right to ask the customer after all!"

Kagome laughed, "Well. I've been all over Tokyo because I need an outfit made, but even when I offered to pay extra, no one would accept the task."

"Well, what is it? I can create anything!" Ayame asked, giving her a thumbs up.

"If you can make me some miko garbs, I'll buy one of your dresses for double it's original price," Kagome offered, waiting to see his reaction.

Ayame and Mine gaped. "You're a shrine maiden?"

"No, I'm a miko," Kagome corrected.

"And you live on a shrine?"Ayame asked.

Kagome nodded, "I was born on Higurashi Shrine, but I came into possession of Mikage Shrine and I live there now."

Ayame and Mine gasped, "You're a Higurashi?!"

"I will make your miko garbs for free. Anything for a Higurashi!" Ayame said with a bow.

"The Sohma family has gone to that shrine for many years. Our family head insists that it's the only shrine with respectable owners, and refuses to go elsewhere. If you are a Higurashi, even though you live on another shrine, I would be honored to make you what you need, free of charge!" Ayame insisted with a smile.

Kagome was happy. Finally, she would be able to get what she needed and for free too!

MIzuki sat by as Kagome was twirled and measured. He laughed when she was talked into trying on a bunch of clothes by Mine. The Ayame guy was very strange and Mizuki could feel a weird energy coming from him. It was so familiar, yet foreign in a way.

Kagome stumbled after the last twirl and bumped into Ayame, who looked dead shocked for a moment. "Sorry, I'm a little dizzy," she apologised.

He nodded quietly as Mine led Kagome into the changing room.

Mizuki noticed Ayame become still and quiet. He was looking at the changing room in wonder.

"Something wrong?" he asked the man.

Ayame looked at him in surprise. Probably because Mizuki hadn't spoken the whole time and just let Kagome take care of her business.

"There's just something different about Kagome. Her spirit isn't normal," Ayame muttered.

"Just like how yours isn't?" Mizuki replied with a cocked brow.

Ayame's eyes nearly left his sockets. "What?"

Mizuki smirked a little, "I'm not normal either. You aren't a normal, neither am I, nor is she. I don't know what you are, but it's nothing like me, maybe."

Ayame looked at the boy whom he would admit, looked a lot like him, but with short hair. Thier silver hair and goldish eyes were startlingly similar. Ayame could tell there was something different about the boy, but he wasn't as sensitive to things like Hatori was.

"Is she really a miko? Real powers and all?" Ayame asked a bit hesitantly.

Mizuki nodded, "I'm a familiar or a 'divine servant', of her shrine. What are you?"

"Cursed." Ayame said simply. "I won't say a thing if you don't. The head of my family doesn't like it when people know. He would have you hunted down."

Mizuki regarded the man with a snort, but nodded. "Okay then. What are you cursed with anyway?" he asked, curious.

Ayame looked around, "My family is cursed by the zodiac. Whenever someone of the opposite gender hugs or bumps into one of us, we turn into animals. I'm the snake."

Mizuki's mouth dropped. "Really?! So am I!"

The two looked at each other for a moment before they hit it off.

Kagome walked out of the room, clothed in a sailor costume. She looked over to see Ayame and Mizuki sharing tea and chatting quite animatedly about something.

"Well, I'm glad to see you opening up Mizuki!" she exclaimed with a smile.

Mine ran back into the dressing room to grab something and Kagome gave the men a smirk, "Having fun? Talking about things, snake to snake?"

Ayame gaped. "You really are a miko!" he whispered in awe.

She winked. "Yep!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kagome and Mizuki walked back to the shrine. It had gotten dark out and Mizuki wanted to return quickly.

So, they sped through the city.

Kagome looked away from Mizuki for a second and ran head first into something hard. Whatever she hit, tumbled to the ground and she with it.

"Are you okay? My sincerest apologies miss," a man's voice called out.

Kagome rolled over and looked at what she ran into. It was guy. Another silver haired one, but instead of _two_ gold eyes, one was blue. A sign of Heterochromia.

He immediately stood and offered her a hand. He pulled her up and all she could say was, "Kyuubi Gin Gitsune Hanyou."

His dichromatic eyes widened a bit before he nodded. "Yes, miko-sama."

Mizuki appeared and pulled her away from the half demon.

"We don't like foxes!" he said as he pulled her away.

Kagome looked back at the man and shouted, "Thank you!"

He smiled and moved along down the street.

"Mizuki, you can slow down you know," she told the snake.

He shook his head and pulled her into an empty park. Before she could ask why they were there, he waved a hand and a large white snake appeared.

"Let's go."

Flying on a large snake was much different than flying on a firecat. It was slippery and made weird movements every now and then.

When they walked into the house, Tomoe was sitting there waiting for them. He immediately noticed Mizuki's bad mood.

"Aw, what has the little snake so upset?" he taunted his fellow familiar.

Kagome sighed, "He was happy when we met another snake. But then I bumped into a Kyuubi Gin Gitsune Hanyou and his happy mood disappeared."

Tomoe's eyes narrowed, "You attract too much attention. You pick up an orphan snake at school and bump into another snake while shopping. Then you meet a strange fox. I swear I'm going to have to follow you around or something!"

Kagome smirked, "Are you telling me that you care? That's so sweet Tomoe!"

He glared as his cheek flushed a bit. "I don't care what happens to you! But if you die, the Lord of all Youkai will kill me!"

He then stomped out of the room.

Mizuki had gotten over his little fit somewhere in between their argument and gave her a questioning look. "Why won't you tell him that you're a miko and that you can protect yourself?" he asked.

She winked, "I actually met Tomoe several hundred years ago. He doesn't remember for some reason, so I'm just waiting until he does. When he does, I can't wait to see how he reacts!"

Mizuki watched his master left to go to her room. The was _no way_ that she was several hundred years old. But she seemed so sincere with her words, that he believed her.

She met Tomoe when he was wild and untamed. The wretched fox didn't remember though. For some odd reason. From the way she spoke, she had met him at one of his 'nicer' moments. She didn't know what the demon was capable of.

As she slept that night, Mizuki planned to show her exactly who the real Tomoe was. It wasn't just to get back at the blasted fox. He felt that she needed to know.

_She does._

**A/N: Another one bites the dust!**

**So, I brought Ayame Sohma from **_**Fruits Basket**_**, into it! **_**Dafuque**_ **got it right! Kagome will be a frequent customer of his! I also added Soushi Miketsukami from **_**Inu X Boku SS**_ **into it! Kagome **_**could**_ **have her own reverse harem full of hot silver haired and gold eyed guys! ;)**

_**Youko will appear in the next couple of chapters.**_

**How was it?**

**Let me know!**

**Ja ne! :D**


	6. Back to the Past

**A/N: Hello people!**

**I don't own Inuyasha or Kamisama Hajimemashita(Really wish that I did though!)**

**I have no beta.**

**Enjoy!**

Kagome situated herself in her bed and sighed. What a hectic day. She met two more sexy as hell silvers and now she was wondering if maybe she had this power to attract them.

"Lady Kagome?"

She looked up to see Mizuki standing in the doorway. He was holding something green in his hands and he looked a little uncomfortable.

"What is it?" she asked, sitting up.

He stepped into the room, "I'd like to show you something. Because I'm worried about how you and that fox treat each other."

She became confused, "Want to show me what?"

Mizuki knelt beside her bed, "You don't know what he was like years ago. You seem to believe that he's no threat to you, but I believe you need to know the truth."

He placed the green thing on the floor. "Tomoe can break his contract anytime. Other things can break it as well. If this were to happen, he could really hurt you, whether or not Lord Sesshomaru is involved. Tomoe is good at deception, you need to know."

She looked at the green thing that he had placed on the ground. White smoke was coming out of it.

_It's an incense burner._

"So, what are you going to do?" she asked.

"I'm going to use this to send your soul into the past. You'll appear in the body of someone else and you'll encounter Tomoe. You'll see that he isn't as harmless as you think," Mizuki explained as he waved his hand over the object.

More smoke came from it and Kagome felt dizzy.

Mizuki watched as she collapsed on her bed and sighed. Hopefully she would see that the fox was no good. Then maybe she'd be interested in _him_.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kagome awoke in a hut that was very rundown. The roof was leaking all over the floor and there was a draft.

She sat up and frowned. Mizuki had really sent her into the past! She stood and looked around the hut. It was very small. Much smaller than Kaede's was and she felt cramped. There was a blue and white kimono folded next to her, which vaguely reminded her of Sango's standard kimono.

She dressed quickly and walked outside to take in the area. She was in a village, that was quite large. There was an enormous castle on the far side of the village. Farthest from where she was.

Her head tilted to the side. _It looks really familiar. But why?_

She walked into the street and followed it into the main part of the village. Past puppet shows, inns, and shops, she could feel that she had been there, when she was in her own body.

She was standing off to the side of a row of shops when something strange happened. She saw herself!

In her skimpy school outfit running from shop to shop asking people questions. She started when the Kagome she was looking at stopped in front of her.

"Excuse me, do you know about the rumor with the demons in the castle?"

Kagome could feel a memory resurface. Where she and her friends had met a girl who had time traveled as well and needed their help to get home.

_Yes, it was Kururugi-san. We were helping her while searching for the jewel and we came to Castle Town when we heard rumors about the king being possessed by a demon. So_ _**this**_ _is where I am._

Kagome thought about when they had split up in the city and each had gone off to ask around. Kagome could remember this particular incident and the answer she got. It was the one that finally helped them put everything together as they were trying to get into the castle.

Kagome looked at herself and repeated what she had heard years ago, from herself, "The king has been possessed by a demon! A dark light has been surrounding the castle as of late. Some say that demons have been seen inside. Others say that the king has changed and has fire all of his advisors. Also, everyone who goes to pay their taxes, never come back!"

Kagome watched as the other Kagome took in the information. She nodded, "Wow! Well, thank you for the information! Stay safe now!"

Kagome watched as the other her ran off down the street.

She let out a large sigh. _I can't believe I talked to myself. I hope everything plays out the way it should and that Utsugi finds peace._

Kagome decided to leave the village. If Mizuki wanted her to meet Tomoe, she was pretty sure that it wasn't going to happen in a village full of people.

Out in the forest she looked around. _I wonder if my powers came with me._

She focused and shot her hand out, watching as a pink ball of light shot forth and destroyed a tree a few feet away.

_It makes sense. My powers come the purity of my soul and my soul was sent into the past. At least I'm not defenseless._

Kagome wandered around the forest and came across a field of flowers. Kagome thought of Rin and smiled. With a smile, she threw herself into the flowers, giggling slightly.

"Well, if it isn't a cute little human."

Kagome jerked slightly. She had not sensed him at all! Not good!

She rolled over and stood up, backing away slightly as the Gin Gitsune stalked forward. He reached out and grabbed her kimono.

"For a village girl, you're quite beautiful," he purred as his other hand ran through her long hair. "Such lovely hair."

He gave a yank on her kimono and the fabric ripped.

She squeaked and covered her nearly exposed chest. Wrappings or not, showing him things that he didn't need to see, wasn't on her list of plans.

"An attractive voice as well. You are just full of surprises aren't you?" Tomoe asked with smirk.

His hand caressed her face and he let out a purr. "I think you'll be perfect," he murmured as his other hand played with her hair.

"Scream for me," his whispered in her ear making her shiver.

Kagome blushed when she found herself being pinned beneath the sexy fox, his lone silver hair covering them.

A fantasy come true, but Kagome wasn't going to let him do what _they_ wanted.

Placing her hands on his chest, she charged her reiki and pushed it outward.

Tomoe's eyes widened as he was sent flying by the burning purity.

"Not interested in screaming for you. How about you beg me not to kill you, Kit?" Kagome teased as her power rose around her body.

Tomoe was taken aback at being called a child. She enjoyed how confused he looked and how he glared at her for what she had said. Male demons never begged a female of any specie for anything and he didn't like how she had taunted him.

Tomoe stood and dusted his fancy kimono off. He hissed at the wound on his chest. It looked really painful and Kagome almost felt bad. Almost.

"You are the second woman I have come across within the past year that hasn't tried to run from me and has turned out to be a miko," he said.

"If I attempt anything else, you probably have the power to kill me don't you?" he asked.

Kagome nodded and he sighed. "I don't want to kill you you know? I don't like killing."

Tomoe gave her an odd look.

"I won't kill you, because you haven't tried to kill me. I may be a miko, but I don't hate others unjustly," Kagome told him.

"So you won't kill me? Even though you can?"

She shook her head, "No. I don't believe in killing without reason. Will you go away now?"

Tomoe's mouth was parted slightly as he took in what she had said. He nodded slowly, "You're almost exactly like the other one. How odd. I'll leave, but remember, that I go where I want, when I want!"

He turned and walked away, blue flames covering his form. "My name is Tomoe. Remember it!" he called over his shoulder.

Kagome stood in the same place, repeating the encounter in her head. It was very similar to the first time she had met him. Except then, he hadn't tried to sleep with her.

So he had an active libido. He was a fox demon, so that kind of thing was the norm for his kind. She didn't really care all that much that he was like that.

The area shifted and Kagome felt a pulling sensation on her soul.

_Time to leave I guess._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kagome sat up and looked around. Mizuki was sitting next to her bed, watching her every move.

"Do you understand now?"

Kagome snorted, "I understand that Tomoe is a Kitsune who is willing to bed even a human to get what he needs."

Mizuki's eyes bulged, "What?"

Kagome laughed, "I let you do all of that because I was curious about the soul sending to the past bit. You have to understand that I don't care about what he did in his life. I've been in love with a demon before and when I first met him, he had tried to kill me."

Mizuki was stunned. She didn't care about what the fox had done? Was there any way for him to one up the damn fox?

The silence was destroyed when Tomoe slammed the shoji open and stormed in. "Why are you here you damn snake? Get out!"

"You're just jealous that Lady Kagome allowed me in her room while she was in her sleepwear," Mizuki scoffed.

Tomoe grabbed the snake by his silvery hair and pulled him from the room.

"You will not go back in there!" the Gin Gitsune growled.

Kagome watched as her familiars left and laughed. They were certainly an interesting duo. Mizuki's little crush and Tomoe's attempts to make it look like he didn't care were good entertainment.

She lay down for hopefully the final time that evening and sighed.

_Never a dull moment._

**A/N: Another one bites the dust!**

**Well, for the Castle Town part, I got that from the Inuyasha video game, Inuyasha: Secret of the Cursed Mask. Of course I changed some stuff to fit my plan. I had Kururugi be a girl(cause that's what I preferred when I played the game).**

**How was it?**

**Let me know.**

**Ja ne! :D**


	7. Daisan no Gin Gitsune, Youko Kurama!

**A/N: Hello people!**

**I don't own Inuyasha or Kamisama Hajimemashita(Wish I did though!)**

**I have no beta.**

**Enjoy!**

Kagome smiled as she walked to school. It was a lovely morning. The temperature was nice, with a cool November breeze. Her scarf blew with the wind, mixing with her flowing hair. All was right with the world.

Getting to the building was a quick venture. She removed her shoes and placed them in her small locker and replaced them with her pink slippers. She giggled as they squeaked. Squeak, squeak, squeak.

She entered classroom 3-A, avoiding the annoying boys who were trying to act cool. How ridiculous. They were seventeen, going on eighteen(A/N:not like the Sound of Music people!), and they still acted like they were in elementary.

The girls were all chattering about the Culture Festival that was coming up on the third. Bunka no hi was important all over Japan, and every school held some kind of event for the celebration of the holiday. It was a special day for those who had either promoted culture, art or academics in any way. Those people were generally awarded by the Emperor himself.

They school festival was in two days and everyone was excited. Kagome was glad that she didn't have to do so much for _this_ festival. The last festival she took part in, she ended up cooking all the food, acting as the main character in a play, singing an ultra solo and fighting demons in between. Not this time though. She could just pick something simple and help with it.

The school bell rang and everyone found their seats quickly. Ayumi, the class representative took the roll and announced the festival, making many girls squeal in excitement. She took her seat and they waited for their teacher.

Takahashi-sensei entered the room. Behind him, was a red haired young man with striking green eyes. Brighter hair and darker eyes than Shippo's.

He was very attractive, but Kagome could see that he was different. No normal highschool boy had waist length red hair. Nor did they have purple auras wrapped around a green ones. Like the two were melded together, but still separate somehow.

"Class, we have a new student!" Takahashi-sensei announced and stepped aside.

The boy smiled, causing most of the girls to swoon. "Ohayo gozaimasu. I am Minamino Shuichi. I like martial arts and roses. Please take care of me."

The girls were on cloud nine. Kagome looked around and sighed. Yuka, Eri and Ayumi looked like they won the lottery. In their eyes, he was a new piece of meat to oggle. In her eyes, he wasn't human and was on a short limb.

Takahashi-sensei assigned him a seat next to Kagome and most of the girls groaned. She just eyed him. He returned her gaze and she could swear that his green eyes turned gold for a second.

The day dragged on. At lunch, Kagome and her friends were sitting at their desks, which had been pushed in square formation, talking about Shuichi. More like, Kagome was eating and the others were talking about how hot the new boy was. She shook her head. They were always finding new guys to crush on and the new boy was probably going to be stalked.

He may have been on Kagomes 'watch out' list, but she didn't wish her stalkerish friends on him. They had a tendency to be overbearing and annoying.

"Excuse me miss?"

Kagome looked over her shoulder, just noticing that her friends had been silent for a while.

The object of her friends fixation was standing behind her, a beautiful smile on his face. "May I speak with you for a few moments?" he asked in a polite tone.

Kagome swallowed her food and excused herself.

They walked out into the hall. She followed him silently, and stopped when he turned.

"Vixen," he spoke, voice changing to a deeper tone. A familiar tone.

Kagome's jaw dropped when his form changed before her eyes. Green becoming gold and red becoming silver. Two large ears atop his head that were twitching to and fro. A seductive smirk on pale lips as the citrine eyes narrowed on her.

Kagome blushed when he pulled her into his space, keeping a firm hold on her as he nuzzled her neck. "It's been quite a while, hasn't it Vixen?"

"Youko, how?"

"Shh love. We're together right now. Lets make it last before we have to go back," he whispered, trailing his tongue along her collarbone.

Kagome could feel the pheromones setting in. Youko was really trying to seduce her if he was resorting to using them. The air felt heavier and her breathing became labored. His scent was so spicy and strong. She loved it!

He continued to lavish her with his attention and Kagome briefly wondered when Sesshomaru was going to come and take him away. How much time did they have before that?

Then, it struck her. This was not the time or place to be doing such things.

With a deep breath, Kagome focused her reiki into her hand and zapped him on the ass. He jumped and moved away.

"We were getting to the good part!" he huffed, rubbing the sore spot.

Kagome shook her head, "Youko! Keep it in your pants! We don't have time for that! Now, how are you here? And what's with your aura's?"

He sighed, "I failed at a jewel heist many years ago and got injured. I sealed my spirit into an unborn baby. I was going to leave when I was well again, but I grew one of those consciences that you were always talking about and ended up caring about my 'mother'. My soul, overtook the soul of the child and I am the dominant personality. I can transform back and forth between forms whenever I so choose. Now, can we continue please?"

Kagome stood with her mouth wide open. "You don't do anything half assed do you? And no! We have to return to class! Now!"

She glared and stomped back to the classroom. He followed after returning to his human form and they finished the rest of the school day, without a word to each other.

After their cleaning duties were taken care of, Kagome bid her friends farewell and left. Youko appeared not long after she left the school and followed her.

"So, what has happened with you since the demise of that ridiculous hanyou?" he asked.

She hmmed. "Well, I returned after the wish on the jewel. I was made immortal so that I can protect it forever. Sesshomaru, Koga and Shippo appeared again and Sesshomaru made me his adopted sister. I saved a strange man from a dog and he gave me his shrine as a 'thank you'. Turns out, that he was a god and bestowed his power on me, making me one too."

Youko's eyes went wide.

She continued, "Technically, I'm a Land God. That's the term, but since I'll never die or age, it elevated my status quite a bit. I have more powers now, which are pretty cool. I'll show you my favorite one when we get to the shrine."

She turned off the road, down a side street that wasn't widely popular, coming across a large collection of stairs. They ascended the stone staircase and Youko whistled at the sight of the shrine. "Fancy."

Kagome placed a hand on his arm, "No stealing anything. Or else you will never lick me again!"

Youko's face contorted into horror. Never again? That was horrible punishment!

Kagome walked in the he door and dropped her bag. Time to relax. Well, as much as she could with Youko nearby.

"Lady Kagome!"

She sighed as Mizuki latched onto her. "How was your day?!"

"Get off her!"

Tomoe appeared in a swirl of bluish/purple fox fire. He grabbed Mizuki by the ear and pulled him off the miko.

"How many times do I have to tell you you worthless snake? Stay away from her!" he growled at the other familiar.

Kagome cleared her throat, "Tomoe, let him go."

The fox froze and immediately let go of Mizuki's ear.

Both familiars finally noticed the other person in the room.

"Another one? How many males are you going to bring home?" Tomoe snarled with a glare.

Youko frowned and transformed immediately.

The two familiars gasped when they saw him.

"Watch how you treat my Vixen. Or else, I'll deal with you," Youko growled at the other fox.

Kagome rolled her eyes, but decided to add something in, "He was Sesshomaru's sensei years ago. The only demon that can defeat him in a spar."

The snake and the fox shuddered.

"Where do you come across these people!" Tomoe demanded.

Kagome giggled, "Youko transferred to my class today. I hadn't seen him in a while, which is why he's here now."

"It's like I'm going to have to tail you to make sure you stay away from threats! You have no sense of self preservation! What kind of human are you?!" the fox familiar ranted.

"The immortal kind," Youko snapped.

Kagome flushed when Mizuki and Tomoe fixed her with wide eyed looks. She elbowed Youko in the stomach. "They didn't know that, you lech!"

Youko made a strange noise, "I am not lecherous! I am just dedicated to pursuing the sexual nature of everything. And, if you would just concede to being mine, I would have no need for another my little Vixen."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Uh huh? What about Tomoe or Mizuki? I know that you're a narcissist. What would stop you from seducing either one of them?"

Youko purred, completely forgetting the others in the room, "I would love to have them as well. But only if you give permission love."

Kagome tried shrugging away from the horny fox, with no success. "This is neither the time or place Youko!"

Said thief let out a annoyed groan, "You said that at school Kagome. Why not now?"

"Don't make me do it Youko," she threatened, secretly hoping that she wouldn't have to. It would give her secret away.

He ignored her and she sighed. Raising her hand and letting her reiki crackle around her fingers, she smacked him in the ass again.

"AH!"

A stream of curses left his mouth as he jumped around, rubbing his sore rump.

"I thought you liked it rough Youko. What happened?" she teased with a giggle.

Tomoe and Mizuki stood frozen as the energy filled the room.

"Miko," Tomoe whispered.

Mizuki grinned and latched himself on to the girl once more, "We're both divine beings! It's only right that you marry me!"

Youko was there, removing him from the miko. "She's mine!"

Tomoe pushed his way in and grabbed Kagome's arm, "You're that miko from that time in the cave, aren't you?"

She winked, "Nice seeing you again!"

"How are you alive?!"

Youko pushed the younger fox away from Kagome, "She's the Shikon no Miko, you moron! Don't touch!"

The air was tense now. Kagome sighed. How could the whole situation spiral out of control so quickly?

"She's _my_ Vixen."

"She's _my_ fiance."

"She's _my_ god!"

"Actually," a new voice intervened. "She belongs to this Sesshomaru until further notice."

They all turned to the Daiyoukai. Youko smirked, "Hello pup!"

The great demons eyes narrowed, "Sensei."

Shippo and Koga barged in the room next. "Hey Kagome!" the wolf smiled.

Shippo on the other hand, was eyeing Tomoe and Youko, who each had a hand on Kagomes arms. He noticed the other person that wasn't there at the beginning and could smell snake coming from him.

He also noticed how each of them had silver hair and gold eyes. "So Mama, making a harem?"

Kagome stuck her tongue out, "I entertained the idea a few times. Maybe I should."

Silence.

Kagome looked at the demon lord, who was frowning at her admission. "Whatever you choose to do, run it by me. I'd prefer to meet your potential partners."

_Maybe I shouldn't have said that!_

**A/N: Another one bites the dust!**

**I gave you all a bit of a lesson in Japan this chapter. The process of classroom action is what they **_**really**_ **do. November 3rd really **_**is **_**Bunka no hi or Culture Day. I have all the info correct.**

**Shuichi is not a Spirit Detective in this. My decision. I don't want Urameshi and the others in here. Hiei maybe…...hm.**

**How was it?**

**Let me know.**

**Ja ne! :D**


End file.
